Amor de Engaño
by danielita
Summary: Es el mismo que amor de engaño, amor prohibido, solo que lo arregle! LEAN ESTE! RR


Abrasé mis libros como si fuese lo ultimo que me quedaba en el mundo. De cierta forma lo era. Yo tenia de todo. Padres que me amaban, la mejor educación mágica de Gran Bretaña, los mejores amigos del mundo, y mucho dinero. Pero todo eso, quedaba sin importancia frente a lo que hacía que yo me sintiera muy sola. El pensar simplemente en eso, hacia que me abrasara mas fuerte de mis libros y normalmente lloro. Hay amor, fuimos tan felices juntos. Pero perdí tu amor. Y tuve que fingir que te odiaba. Pero yo te amo. Mas que a mi propia vida. Estoy sola. El amor de mi vida ya no me quiere y simplemente eso, es lo que hace que todas las cosas buenas que tengo y tuve, queden sin importancia.  
  
Estamos tan cerca y estamos tan lejos  
  
compartimos todo y a la vez tan poco , y no es que me importe, sentirte a mi lado,  
  
pero es tan difícil que ahora siento.  
  
-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*__*_**_*__*_*_* Una vez mas, la risa falsa se escapó de mis labios. Y un insulto de los suyos. Te acabo de insultar. De joder. Como es tan normal ya. Pero te amo. Y aun amándote te odio. No se lo que es. Pero te amo. Algo dentro mío me dice que no debería. Algo en mi mente me lo dice. Estoy acostumbrado a seguir a mi mente. Pero el corazón es mas fuerte. Mi corazón me dice que te amo. Mi mente que tengo que odiarte. Pero no puedo. Me gustaría poder abrazarte nuevamente. Tengo de todo. Plata, plata. Plata. Cosas, cosas, cosas. ¿Eso cuenta? No. Tengo a los dos papas vivos y muy sanos. ¿ Cuenta? Tampoco. No me quieren. La única persona que me quiso enserio, se fue. Nunca podré olvidarla.  
  
Amor de engaño, digo te odio miento te extraño.  
  
Amor prohibido busco perderte y mas te amo.  
  
Amor no ves, me estas matando,  
  
mi corazón esta sangrando.  
  
Amor no ves me estas matando,  
  
mi corazón, esta sangrando.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Ahí esta, burlándose de mi. Como si no me doliera. Me dule mas de lo que él se puede imaginar. Y yo lo insulto. Pero no es verdad lo quedigo. Es solo de la boca para afuera. Cada vez que yo lo insulto es asi. Y el tambien me insulta de la boca para afuera. Yo lo se. Es asi. Nunca podremos estar juntos. Yo nunca lo podre perdonar. Y el nunca aceptará que fue el quien se equivoco. Es tan orgulloso, Draco Malfoy, que a veces me desespera. Me atrapa. Me atosiga. Pero aun asi lo amo. Y nunca dejare de Amarlo. Y el me ama a mi. Pero lo nuestro es un amor prohibido.  
  
Estamos tan solos tan apasionados  
  
nos deseamos tanto y hay tanto rechazo  
  
y no es que no sienta tu piel en mis  
  
manos ganas de gritarte como yo te amo  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__* Todo fue mi culpa. Por mi orgullo. El estúpido orgullo que me malogro la vida. Mis ganas de mantenerme como el bacancito. El popular, y el 'sex simbol', se podría decir. Aquél día, que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos sucedió lo que me separó de ella. Mientras la esperaba, llegó Pansy, y me beso. Y yo se lo devolví sin miedo a que ella llegara. La abracé. Le desabroché la blusa. Y en eso escuche un grito ahogado y mi corazón se paró. Pero mi excitación pudo mas. Volteé y la vi. Sus libros en el piso, lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas y me miraba con cara de corazón roto. Y no tuve el valor de ir y explicarle, confortarla. Le sonreí pícaramente y seguí con Pansy. Error fatal. Y después de ese día la traté como la habia tratado antes.  
  
Amor de engaño digo t odio miento t extraño,  
  
amor prohibido busco perderte y mas te amo  
  
amor no ves me estas matando  
  
mi corazón esta sangrando  
  
amor no ves me estas matando  
  
mi corazón esta sangrando.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Después de ese día, nunca mas le volví a hablar. Solo para los insultos. Como me hirió. Sé que o hiso solo para seguir con su puesto y fama en Hogwarts. Pero nunca lo voy a perdonar. Gracias a ese estúpido error, me perdio para siempre. NUNCA lo perdonare. Tendré que aprender a vivir sin el, y el sin mi.  
  
Miento, te extraño 


End file.
